Mélodie (MMfL game)
Mélodie (メロディー Merodī) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (video game). Mélodie is the secondary protagonist, and has moved to learn more about town. Knowledgeable about Music Town, but will look to the player for further advice. She always got room for improvement. She has an outgoing and cheerful personality. The rival for Mélodie's affection is Emmanuel, the head chef at Flo Pub. Both of them share common behaviours and interests: Mélodie is also relaxed and somewhat clumsy while leading food lifestyle. If the player improves Relationship with both Emmanuel and Mélodie but chooses to marry neither of the two, their Rival Events will occur. Before she is married, Mélodie lives and works with her family at Musique Patisserie. She rarely ventures far from her home. However, Mélodie does take a lunch break outside at noon. After the male player marries Mélodie, she will move into his house. Mélodie still visits her family at Musique Patisserie. On her day off, she will walk around House Area. Like most spouses, after 20:00, Mélodie will be in a deep sleep at the player's house, though she can still be seen sleeping in her own home). After Emmanuel marries Mélodie, he will move into the patisserie. Mélodie will keep her own schedule as she did before marriage. Black Love Event *House Area *7:00 to 11:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Mélodie at Black Friendship Status or higher Mélodie is in front of Idol Stage struggling in the ways of idol training. After attempting to explain to her how to make songs, it turns out to just be easier to give her one of your own. Mélodie will be happy and want to treat the player to some of her cooking, and he will be able to respond to her offer. Choice 1: I look forward to it! Result: +1500 XP with Mélodie Of course! Mélodie is going to become a great chef one day, just like her parents! You think she is a hard worker? Mélodie says it's interesting. But you are quite the hard worker yourself. Mélodie knows you are doing many things to restore the hills, and she will be able to do it. She will cheer you on. Choice 2: Don't do you best. Result: -1000 XP with Mélodie She hoped you would be more excited. ---- Purple Love Event *Walk into Virtuoso Ranch *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Mélodie at Purple Friendship Status or higher *You have seen the first love event At the ranch, Mélodie is struggling with farming. After demonstrating your farming prowess to her, Mélodie realises it is better if she just purchases her strawberry for cuisine. To make her feel better, the player will give her the strawberry she harvested, and Mélodie will again invite him over for dinner one day, prompting a response. Choice 1: I look forward to it! Result: +2000 XP with Mélodie Of course! Mélodie will do her best. Choice 2: Not right now. Result: -2000 XP with Mélodie She hopes you would be more interested to her cooking. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Mélodie a Ring to see the rest of her symbol events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Mélodie must have 25,000 XP or more. ---- Blue Love Event *Musique Patisserie *10:00 to 13:00 *Not Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Mélodie at Blue Friendship Status or higher *You have seen her second love event The other participants in this event must have 10,000 XP (1 Heart) or more. Visit the inn to find some citizens gathered waiting to eat a special meal Mélodie is preparing. After Mélodie brings out the food, everyone will be surprised at how good it is. You will be able to comment on the food's quality as well. Choice 1: It was delicious! Result: +3000 XP with Mélodie Your compliments alone make it worth Mélodie's effort! There is no need to scarf it down so fast. If she becomes your wife, you will be able to eat these meals every day. Later, Mélodie wants more of the apartment owners' cooking, and she nods. Choice 2: I think you surpassed Philippe and Sara Result: -3000 XP with Mélodie You are so silly! Mélodie doubts it, but will keep trying so that one day she really can surpass her parents. No, that is not what she meant! ---- Yellow Love Event *Walk from House Area to the Beach *19:00 to 23:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Mélodie at Yellow Friendship Status or higher *Leonie at Blue Friendship Status (30,000 XP) or higher The player walks onto the beach to find Mélodie and Leonie conversing about food. Mélodie mentions how much she likes French Cruller with Bavarian Cream and asks Leonie what she likes, but Leonie denies eating such Junk Food. Although if Leonie had to choose something, she would prefer Bundt Cake and Vienna Coffee. Mélodie doesn't see any difference, and she spots the Player and asks him what he likes. Choice 1: ( ) Result: +4000 XP with Mélodie, +500 XP with Leonie Mélodie isn't surprised, but she is quick to reconsider her fondness for junk food now that it's beginning to grow in popularity. She doesn't like something other people like, with Leonie agreeing. Choice 2: ( ) Result: -5000 XP with Mélodie, -100 XP with Leonie Mélodie is shocked and remarks that she didn't know the player was so health-conscious, but Leonie remains suspicious and points out his greasy hands. She claims he always eats fried foods and his hands are too greasy not to notice. Mélodie then states how obvious of a liar the player is. Upon obtaining the Flower Jewel, find Mélodie on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Mélodie will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. After the beach cut-scene, the player will go to Mélodie's family to announce their marriage promise. On the day of wedding, Mélodie will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Ludo overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Mélodie will have pink hair and pink eyes. The boy's clothing will be dark green while the girl's clothing will be dark pink. Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Emmanuel (Boy Player)/Mélodie (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is a female and upon waking up in the morning, Mélodie will ask about her relationship with Emmanuel. Encouraging Mélodie will make her happy, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Emmanuel herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male, but Emmanuel will come to your house asking about Mélodie. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Mélodie appears in house but want Emmanuel to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Rival Event #2 *Walk from House Area to Music Town Plaza *10:00 to 15:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Emmanuel (Boy Player)/Mélodie (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Emmanuel has just finished giving Mélodie some delicious food. Emmanuel is glad that she liked it, but she wonders how he was able to make it so well. He seems to be getting better and better every time! Emmanuel admits that he has been growing too. Mélodie asks if he would cook with her, and he agrees to teach the meaning of cooking to one person. Emmanuel seems to be quite happy and she wonders if he misunderstood her request. It looks like he is leaving so she asks where to go, and they end up in the kitchen. If Emmanuel is going to teach her how to cook then he must clean his kitchen! She wasn't expecting this immediatly but she wants to help him do the dishes. The two of them set out to clean together. ---- Rival Event #3 *Musique Patisserie *14:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Emmanuel (Boy Player)/Mélodie (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Mélodie is brought to tears and covered in Café au Lait. She blames Emmanuel for being so careless and threatens to never forgive him, causing Emmanuel grief as he pleadingly asks that she not stay mad at him. Emmanuel didn't mean to make her cry or upset her, and explains how he had only wanted to offer her some of his drink. Mélodie isn't in the mood to hear this, and she continues complaining until Emmanuel begins stroking her ego by claiming it was her own beauty that caused him distraction. Mélodie initially doesn't buy this, but she recalls a time when she incidentally spilled her drink on him, and as such decides it would only be fair to forgive him. Emmanuel is relieved, and remarks on how he couldn't stand it if she was never to speak to him again. ---- Rival Event #4 *Musique Patisserie *10:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Emmanuel (Boy Player)/Mélodie (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Mélodie drags the player over to show them that Emmanuel has fallen asleep standing up again. She laughs at him until he says something in his sleep, and demanding to know more she wakes him up to find out what happened. Emmanuel chastises her for this and remarks on how important his dream was... but now he can't remember it. Mélodie is disappointed by this, but Emmanuel begins to explain his true feelings to her and asks that she marry him. Initially Mélodie hesitates, and admits that while she doesn't dislike him. Mélodie is not sure if she's ready for a life-time promise like this and wants more time to think it over. Angrily, Emmanuel demands that Mélodie just tell about her true feelings, then he grows depressed realising she has a point and is willing to settle for dating for now. However, Mélodie quickly has a change of heart and flustered, Mélodie announces that she loves him and wants to be with him forever. The couple are very happy together and their marriage is officially confirmed. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Emmanuel and Mélodie; with Emmanuel wearing a tuxedo and Mélodie wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of red flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year after Emmanuel and Mélodie are married, the player will get a phone call, announcing that the couple had a baby girl. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples and their baby will just instantly appear in the wife's arms. The player will be prompted to Mélodie's bedroom at Musique Patisserie, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents as they introduce you to their daughter Emilie. Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love Bachelorettes